Rescuing the Child
by LyndsiMcKay
Summary: Heiji finds a child who was abused by his stepfather and figures out that Kaito and Saguru's case with a pedestrian getting hit by a car and his case may have something in common. Rated M for a minor closet sex moment. PART OF THE ITWIFLTD SERIES!


Rescuing the Child

A/N: This is another one of the oneshots for my Is This What It Feels Like to Die universe! Yes! Yes! Couldn't resist I'm a Conan/Ayumi fangirl as well therefore I made it so that Conan was in this story too, since it's AU I don't think people care, and since Ayumi is going to be a pretty pivotal part of ISWIFLTD arc two, I figured she might want to have someone by her side…cute huh! Another 14 years later story obviously since Ayumi and Conan are the same age…OI! I know I'm random but there had to be a little smut, a little death, and a little bit of arrestage! *If confusing it's because I was SO playing Mini Mafia at the time! LOL

My eyes looked over the boy who's eye was black and looked exactly almost to a tee like his lifemate, so much so it was uncanny. He even had the stupid cow lick that I tried to get him to get rid of, but it just wasn't going to happen…but there was something off about this kid. He was holding his arm, it almost looked as if it were broken…he had tears in his eyes like he was about to cry. He was being hurt, and it looked like he was planning to run away from wherever he was staying.

"Help me." He said in a quiet voice. "I don't want to be hurt anymore."

"Kid, what's your name?"

"Conan…Conan Edogawa…"

_Seriously…what a sense of humor his parents had…_

"My name's Hattori Heiji, just call me Heiji. You need a hospital."

"Heiji, if we don't hurry he's going to find me and take me back there, I can't go back there."

"Conan where are you hiding from, no, that's not the question I should be asking, who are you hiding from?"

"My stepfather, my dad died last year and my mom got married again…please I don't want to go back there…"

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital." Just then my phone rang. _Just my luck…_

"Hattori." I said into the phone waiting for a reply.

"Heiji, there's been a murder, hit and run driver in Tokyo, Kaito and Hakuba told me to keep look out for a red car that's incredibly flashy, a man with dark hair was driving it, they said that the car didn't look like a car from Japan, maybe imported. Hakuba thinks there's a chance a foreigner may have run over the culprit, so keep an eye out."

"Okay Shinichi, I'm heading to the hospital, I found a kid who looks like he's seen better days."

"Heiji, be careful okay?" he said.

"What's going to happen to me? I mean I've been through one of the most hellish experiences ever, I'm pretty sure that I can take a kid to a hospital without getting hit by a car or something.."

Just then a red car flew past us, "That's him! Hide me!" Conan whispered.

"Heiji, are you okay?"

"You said it was a red car, probably of foreign make? Really flashy?"

"Yeah…"

"It seems to be that the two cases are meshing again because this driver seems to be the child that I found's stepfather who's not the nicest person in the world."

"Take him to the hospital, I'll have a talk with him when I get there."

"Alright." I said as I hung up the phone. "So, it looks like my partner's going to have to talk with you as well, turns out your stepfather may have ran someone over in Tokyo, and just up and sped away…it was a hit and run until the woman ended up dead."

"Aren't you going to arrest him, you are a cop aren't you?" he asked.

"My partner's going to do it once he finds the car, I'm taking you to the hospital and he's going to talk to you there about what he has been doing to you, he hasn't tried to do anything sexual in nature to you or anything has he?"

"You mean like touch me in bad places and stuff?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean."

"He tried once but mom came in before he had the chance to…"

"Conan, I need you to tell Shinichi this when he asks you okay? It's likely that your stepfather is going away for quite some time, but you can never be sure on the testimony of a child, and there's a good chance you'll have to go to Tokyo. Do you think you can walk or do you want me to carry you?" I asked.

"Hurts…" he said as I bent down to pick him up. He almost looked peaceful when he wasn't in pain of any kind. He seriously looked just like a mini-Shinichi. I'm thinking that he may be a relative or something from back when his parents were still alive, but I don't know.

"Okay off to the hospital we go, I don't drive so I hope you don't mind a little walk, though I'm doing the walking you're just along for the ride, you okay with that?"

"I'm okay with that, I'm just glad to be away from there." He said holding his arm up so that he would keep it level.

We walked for about fifteen minutes, hospital in view, "Here we are…lets get you fixed up and whatnot." I told him as we went up to the desk. "I'm Hattori Heiji from the Osaka Prefecture Police, I found this young man with what looks like a broken arm, and several contusions to his face."

The receptionist looked at Conan from the desk, "What's your name?" she asked kindly.

"I'm Conan, Conan Edogawa."

"Some sense of humor your family had huh?" she asked.

He just looked at her unsure. "He's seven, unless he's quite an advanced child he couldn't tell Edogawa Ranpo or Arthur Conan Doyle stories if you threw them in his face…"

"Don't go insinuating stuff you don't understand officer, I've read all of Conan Doyle's work, I'm not an idiot!" Conan said indignantly.

"Okay okay, I'll leave that alone, and for the love of god call me Heiji, being a cop is annoying enough without being called Keiji all the time…"

"Hattori! What the hell are you doing with a witness on your shoulders?" the familiar voice of my loving lifemate came from behind me.

"Hakuba? Who are these guys?" the little girl came in on her new guardian's shoulders, turns out the guy does have some fatherly instinct afterall…

"These are Kudo Shinichi and Hattori Heiji, they're going to help us out to get the guy who killed your mom." He said to the girl.

"Did you save them too? The time where you lost your eye?"

All four of us winced, that time was not kind to any of us, especially Hakuba and Kaito who lost body parts or dignity.

"Come on Conan, let's get you looked at and then you can talk to the cops about your stepfather okay?"

"Can't I just talk to you? I mean it would be easier, and you saved me…"

"Which is why I need you to talk to Shinichi, Kaito, and Hakuba okay? Maybe Hakuba will bring in the girl to hang out with you or something later."

He went into the room and I figured out that he had broken bones or careless fractures all over his body, not just his arms, his legs, his head had a couple fractures, this boy has been through hell. "You should go and talk to him Shinichi, he's feeling terrible about what he thinks his stepfather did." I told him, it was quiet in the hospital, it seemed that Kaito and Hakuba took a bit of a walk just to get lay of Osaka, it's been some time since either of them have even set foot here.

"Heiji, I have a little thing I have to take care of, and I kinda need your help with it." His head went down suddenly.

"SHINICHI! We're on the clock you stupid BAKA!"

"I don't care!" he pushed me into one of the vacant supply closets and I grabbed onto one of the shelves as he vigorously kissed me.

"You have to question a witness!" I murmured as I felt his lips move down to my neck, his fangs bit into me as I moaned softly so that people wouldn't know that we were in here doing unruly things. "Shinichi."

"Shh, help me take care of this, please?" he pleaded, he actually pleaded with me. "How do you want me?" I whispered.

"Ooo, kinky huh? Who would have thought that you would have turned to the darkside?"

"Shut up Shinichi, we don't have time, and there's a child you have to interview."

"Let Hakuba and Kaito do it…this is their case."

"That I just happen to be a part o…." his fangs were in my neck again, hands in hair I held him there. My eyes rolled back into my head as I tried to hold back the scream of pleasure that I was holding in.

"Turn around Heiji…" he whispered forcefully. I had to admit when he was in this way, it's probably one of my favorite ways to have him, I'm not sure on the job is quite the place to express this, but at this point I didn't care. I did as he said.

He reached around me and unbuttoned the jeans I was wearing and pulled down my pants and underwear in one go. Seems that if he's in a mood that happens a lot, and again I don't care, there's just something about Shinichi when he's in this kind of mood that makes me want to ravish him, but instead I let him ravish me, it's been a back and forth sort of deal since we had gotten back together. Mind you it's always been like that but still you can never know, and frankly I've never been the sort to tell people of our exploits.

"Suck." He whispered softly, had a bit of huskiness in his voice that just made me want to as he put his fingers to my mouth. I took them into my mouth listening to him moan behind me, turning me on even more than he had to start with. I let them go with a pop as he stuck one of them into me.

Sure, it's always uncomfortable at first but there's always the feeling that comes after. One more, two, and when he hit my prostate my voice betrayed me, and I let out a long moan that could have brought people straight to this closet if they heard me. "Shhh, you're going to attract attention, Heiji."

"Quit fuckin' teasin' me you bastard….you were the one who wanted to…." His fingers were gone, and I felt as if I were empty then I felt him enter me, he slicked himself up with something, probably just spit or something that was random in the room and it was slow. This man knew how to tease a person to no end.

I tried not to cry out, Shinichi's hand was put over my mouth as I held the shelves and he started moving. I moaned into his hand, I made myself realize that he wasn't going to last all that long to start with, only because he seemed that desperate when he threw me in here to start with.

_Shinichi, Shinichi, Shinichi._

His name just keeps running through my head as he starts moving faster….My eyes slipped shut, my grip on the shelves were loosening, the noises he was making was making me even more crazy. "Shinichi!" I yelled into his hand as I came, he came not far behind me.

"We should probably get back…."

MEANWHILE IN CONAN'S ROOM: Hakuba's POV

"Where the hell are they?" I said with an almost arrogant voice.

"Well…you can never know when Shinichi has one of his moments."

"Oh dear god Kaito, why did you have to go bring that up? I mean there are kids in the room."

I heard the two kids talking, somehow Ayumi was taking this quite well, her mother was just killed and she's taking this like a champion.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Conan, what's yours?

"Ayumi! I've been chasing down my mom's killer with the two who are going to be taking care of me now." She said pointing to us. "I think it's cool that Hakuba doesn't have an eye, but the person who did it is gone away to jail for a long time."

"I hope that my stepdad is the one who killed your mom, than my mom can be put at ease about how I get hurt all the time."

"Then you can live with your mom and be happy right?"

"Actually about that, Conan, when was the last time you saw your mom?"

"The night before I left, she wasn't doing well, she was sick, something about flu or something I don't remember."

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" someone yelled as they ran with a gurney past the room. A woman was on it, she had brown hair, was pale, and looked like something was wrong with her, obviously, or else she wouldn't have been on the gurney. "Edogawa Yukiko, we think she was poisoned."

Conan's eyes got wide then, he almost jumped out of the bed, if we didn't restrain him he would have been chasing that gurney to wherever it was going. "That's my mom! I have to see what's wrong with her!"

Shinichi and Heiji ran into the room just then, if I didn't know any better they look better than they did when they "miraculously disappeared."

"Let me go see my mom!" Conan was in hysterics "I wanna see my mom." Tears were rolling down his face.

"Do you want me to go and check on her for you Conan? You're too upped on painmeds to be going anywhere." Heiji asked.

"But she's..." he started to calm down, the effects of the drugs given to him were starting to set in.

"I'll go and check on her for you."

Heiji left the room, and I went over to Shinichi and gave him a back to the head slap! "Come with me sir!"

Kaito just stared with epic laughter about to ensue, Ayumi was trying to keep Conan sane, and was kind of succeeding.

Outside the room I slapped him again, I guess that's just something that comes with knowing someone for so long!

"You went and fucked Heiji while you knew you had to interview a witness!" I yelled, well not yelled, but scolded loudly.

Shinichi just looked down in embarrassment, "Well I'm sorry that I was in a mood, not everyone has the thought processes of Hakuba Saguru the cocktease."

"Oi, oi, now that's not called for, I only do what he asks of me!"

"I needed release, so I hauled him to the nearest closet and fucked him till he saw stars, are you happy?" he said almost defeated sounding.

"Edogawa Yukiko just died. It sounds like she's been being poisoned little by little for almost two weeks." Heiji said from behind Shinichi.

"So the stepfather?"

"It looks that way, I think he's after people with significant amounts of money, I did some digging, Conan's trust fund from his father, is epic, and his mother's bank account was epically huge. Ayumi's mother's life insurance policy was quite huge too, but what's the connection between the two?"

"Are you stupid you just answered it! You just said they were both loaded, maybe Ayumi may know this guy too. You ever think of that?"

"Shinichi, you're being far too asshatey, now quit it!" Then Heiji got close to his ear and whispered something that I couldn't hear besides the words closet and happy.

"I'll talk to her about it, see if she knew anything about the man. I mean it can't help but look into it right?"

"What are we going to do about Conan? I mean he can't stay alone." Shinichi said. He looked into the room to see him. "He looks kind of like me…is this some sort of a sick joke?"

"I thought he was a distant relative or something because you two are uncannily similar…I bet he has the whole Sherlock Holmes collection hidden in his library!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Something he said earlier, he sounded all philosophical and stuff, made my head hurt."

With that Shinichi and I both backhanded him. "He's a seven year old boy! Let him like what he wants!"

"YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO HIT ME SIR!" Heiji's voice rose and I almost had the gall to do it again just to piss him off, but Shinichi gave me "the look." I got it a lot when I was travelling with him too so I backed off.

"Well, Heiji, if I'm not allowed to help you, let me give you a piece of advice…you saved him, you brought him here, he's told YOU everything that he knows about the man, why don't you two take him into protective custody until the man is found?"

Shinichi and Heiji looked at each other as I watched in slight amusement as they mulled this idea. "I mean that's what we're doing with Ayumi, plus Kaito's letting me keep her so I think that's a fair trade."

"You're making her sound like a pet or something." Kaito said as he just randomly popped up behind him. "The kids are talking about you and your eye and stuff, still. Conan's a pretty inquisitive kid, I kinda like him. And frankly I think Saguru's idea's legit, though it doesn't mean jack if Shinichi doesn't get a say."

"I don't see why not, but only until we find his stepfather…."

In the end Heiji and Shinichi ended up adopting Conan because Heiji couldn't see Conan in the system, and Shinichi just agreed.

CRAP ENDING I know, but I swear that the big part of the ITWIFLTD series is going to be finding the guy who did this to their families (hence the ginormous introductions and the like….sorry for scatterbrainedness….)


End file.
